


please don't leave, even if you must

by remi_wolf



Series: The Life and Times of Teddy Blaseball [4]
Category: Blaseball (Video Game)
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, Blood and Injury, Found Family, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Violence, Injured Allison Abbot, Injury, Mentioned Allison Abbot/Kichiro Guerra, Mentioned Ron Monstera, Mentioned Theodore Duende/Randall Marijuana, Neo-pronouns, Post-Feedback, Season 8, Stitches, Teddy uses Ne/Neb/Nebs pronouns in this, Whumptober, Whumptober 2020, my teddy uses he and ne pronouns, with ron as adopted dad, you can pry allison and teddy as adopted siblings from my cold dead hands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:01:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27278404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/remi_wolf/pseuds/remi_wolf
Summary: Season 8. Game 56. Weather: Feedback. One day after the latest hit from Jaylen Hotdogfingers, Allison flickers and disappears, appearing the next moment at bat with a red and white uniform on, instead of her usual blue and red one. Yet another one of the original Garages is lost, and even if this isn't permanent, even if she isn't alive, Teddy still takes it hard. That night, a knocking at Teddy's apartment door wakes neb up, and ne finds Allison standing there, asking for some help from her brother, just one last time before she has to leave for Dallas.Whumptober 2020: Day 29. Alternate Prompt 4: Stitches.
Relationships: Allison Abbot & Theodore Duende
Series: The Life and Times of Teddy Blaseball [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1918738
Kudos: 2
Collections: Beguilements and Distractions, Remi's Whumptober Collection for 2020, Whumptober 2020





	please don't leave, even if you must

Teddy blinked awake as ne heard a knocking at nebs door. Or, really, less of a knocking and more of a banging, and ne knew that if ne didn’t get up, ne’d probably end up with a broken door that ne’d need to fix at some point. With a quiet sigh, ne stood up and grabbed the closest shirt ne could—one of nebs less-tattered Garages jerseys, the one with Allison’s number on the back instead of nebs own—and pulled it on before walking towards the door. 

“Coming, coming. What’s the matter?” Teddy kept a hand against the wall to make sure that ne’d stay upright instead of toppling over like ne wanted to, and ne finally unlatched the various locks of nebs door before opening it up, entirely forgetting to even see who it was at such a ridiculous hour of the night anyways.

Before ne could even realize who it was and greet them, Allison pushed her way into the apartment past neb, already walking down the short hallway towards the bathroom. “Need some help. Wanted to come to you. Ron isn’t really able to help with this sort of thing at all.”

Teddy sighed as ne watched as she walked, running a hand over the freshly-shaved hair on the back of nebs neck. Sure, of course ne could help. Ne’d love to help her with mysterious things. After a moment, ne simply decided that sitting was better than standing, and ne walked over to the couch to sit down. “Thought you were supposed to be in Dallas now.” Nebs throat scratched as ne raised it enough for her to hear, and ne pulled nebself back to nebs feet to grab some water and wash nebs hands properly. 

“Giving me the day to pack up before moving down there. And there’s the game tomorrow, anyways. And I had to give Seattle a proper send-off, too.” Allison shrugged as she walked into the living room, first aid kit in hand. Right, there was the third Steaks and Garages game to be played. Teddy didn’t know how ne’d forgotten that. Allison glanced over at the coffee table and Teddy’s couch before flipping on a light so that they both would be comfortable as she walked past the light switch. 

Teddy swore quietly, though, eyes closing tight before Allison could catch a glance from neb, and ne quietly reached towards the coffee table for nebs sunglasses. Ne really wished that Allison had given neb  _ some _ warning, and after a moment, ne felt his familiar sunglasses pressed into nebs hand. 

“Sorry. Wasn’t thinking.”

“Not a problem. Just...trying to watch out for you,” ne murmured in return, slipping the glasses on before looking at Allison and sighing softly as ne saw the various cuts on her face, as well as the particularly bad one on her arm. “Seriously? This is your proper send-off?”

Allison sighed, rolling her eyes at the comment before shrugging. “Didn’t exactly mean for this to happen, Theo. I know you’re all sorts of disappointed in me for all of this.”

“Shut the fuck up.”

Teddy couldn’t help but be a little bit sharp as ne set the disinfectant on the table, as well as a stack of cotton pads. Ne didn’t like Allison getting this roughed up, but ne also knew that she didn’t ever mean for this sort of thing to happen at all. The idea that she thought that ne was disappointed for something as silly as this hurt, just a little bit. 

“What, you wanted me to get feedbacked to another team?”

Teddy glanced up at her before carefully rolling her sleeve up and out of the way. Why hadn’t she worn at least her denim jacket, if not her leather one if she was in a mood like this? Once ne could get to the cut easier, ne pressed a disinfectant-soaked pad against the deepest of the cuts on her arm, one that ne had a bad feeling ne’d need to stitch it up. “I told you to shut the fuck up.”

Allison hissed, pulling back away from neb and ne quickly grabbed her arm to pull her back close again. If she wanted neb to deal with these cuts, she could deal with the sting when she acted like a little shit. Ne quietly continued cleaning the cut, making sure it was clean, even if she was still acting awful and whining the whole time. 

“You’re going to miss me, right?”

Teddy looked up at the quiet question, and ne sighed softly as ne looked through the needles and pulled one out, along with the thread to stitch the cut closed now that it had started bleeding worse with the careful cleaning. Ne had barely heard her question, but now that ne had, ne knew that ne really did need to say something properly, and not flippantly. Even if emotions were hard sometimes. “Of course I’m going to miss you, idiot. Thought you were smarter than that.”

“Theo.”

“Alli.” Teddy glanced up at her before sighing and starting to carefully stitch the cut, the motions of the thread and the tugging of the needle familiar under nebs hands. “We’ve lost so many people this season. I’ve—” Ne cut himself off, closing nebs eyes tight before opening them to continue taking care of her. “I’ve lost so many people. The past few years have been rough, and now I don’t have my sister with me.”

“I’m not—”

“I know you’re not gone forever.” Teddy frowned as ne made a few last stitches before tying the thread off. The few moments of quiet gave neb a bit of time to properly think about what to say and how to explain how it felt like ne was losing her and that she was practically as good as dead to neb, even if ne didn’t want it to be like that. “Honestly, other than games, how often do people see each other if they’re not on the same games? Other than Kichiro, how many other players do you see on a regular basis?”

Allison bit her lip before hissing quietly, and Teddy glanced up to see that her lip was nearly split, as well as everything else. That would be rough to fix. Ne didn’t even know if there was a good way to deal with that. 

“I guess you’re right,” she murmured softly after a little bit.

Teddy nodded, adjusting so that ne could start taking care of some of the other cuts. This was so familiar to neb, and ne had to take a breath as ne didn’t know what to do with the fact that they wouldn’t be doing this soon. Ne wouldn’t be able to take care of Allison anymore, and ne’d have to trust the Steaks to take care of her for neb. Nebs hands shook slightly as ne continued to put some bandages onto the newly-cleaned cuts. At least Allison would have this last reminder of neb. 

“You won’t hate me if I can’t visit, right?”

“I don’t think I’m contractually allowed to hate you,” Teddy murmured with a grin, though it quickly faded as ne saw the look on Allison’s face, and ne took her hand, squeezing it tight for a moment. “I can’t hate you at all. You’re my sister, Alli. Steaks, Garages, Sunbeams—”

“Oh, gods, please not the sunbeams.”

Teddy laughed softly, smiling as ne looked at her face, the tension easing from her face visibly. It helped, and ne quietly reached up to put a few butterfly bandages on the cuts on her cheek. “They’re not too bad.”

“Just because your boyfriend—”

“Husband.” Teddy couldn’t help but correct her with a small grin on nebs face, even if it was touched with sadness at the reminder.

Allison glanced at neb for a moment as her smile faded slightly, though she tried to keep it up for neb. “Just because your husband’s an ex-Beam doesn’t mean we end our feud with them.”

“Yeah, yeah, I know.” Teddy sighed softly before finishing with the last few bandages. 

“You’re...doing alright? Your...your ‘makeup’s’ looking worse than it has in ages,” Allison said, concern plainly written in the furrow between her eyebrows, even if she tried not to sound worried, even with the air quotes around “makeup.” Of course she’d see through that lie of nebs, though this close, it was easy to see that the “makeup” was deep black-gold-bismuth scars in nebs skin instead of makeup.

Teddy couldn’t help the quiet and bitter laugh after a few minutes of trying to decide whether to be serious or brush it off like always. Ne settled on something in between and mostly hurt rather than sincere. “No. Of course not. But since when do we talk about feelings?”

“Just thought you might—”

“I don’t really want to talk about Randy, alright? Please...not tonight. Besides, you’re all patched up. How’s it feel?”

“Hurts like a bitch.”

Allison was quiet, and Teddy frowned for a moment as ne realized that she wasn’t just talking about the cuts and scrapes on her body. Ne really didn’t know what to do about that, though, and ne had never been good at emotions or anything like that. After a few moments, ne finally stood up, hugging her tight for a moment. 

“Let’s get you in bed. You’ll have time before the game tomorrow to finish packing and sending everything off.” Teddy offered her a small smile.

“Alright. Join me? Don’t want to deal with a cold bed at all.”

Teddy looked at her for a moment before sighing and nodding. “Yeah. Let’s get you to bed. I’ll make sure you stay warm.” Ne paused, thinking about it for a moment before nudging nebs forehead against her temple momentarily. “Love you, Alli.”

“Love you too, Theo. Now let’s get to sleep before we try to deal with even more emotions.”

That had Teddy laughing again, and ne smiled as ne helped her back to nebs room. “Agreed. No more emotions.”

**Author's Note:**

> Look. I just. I love the friendship these two have. We never really had a chance to explore this in the twitter rp world, so clearly I get to explore it in my fanfic. Allison's inspired by @BatAbbott on Twitter, and Teddy's @teddy_blaseball on Twitter, too. Hopefully you all enjoyed this. Thank you for reading! Comments are always welcome!


End file.
